


a song by the sea

by hobbes_essay



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, Ficlet, Gen, Peggy Sue, Reincarnation, ahn jaewon is death, im just vibing okay, might become a part of a ficlet series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes_essay/pseuds/hobbes_essay
Summary: minsoo can’t wait to see death again
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	a song by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> so i read this super good book today called reincarnation blues and i’m just!!!! vibing a lot it’s super good i really like it and i’m super heavy on vibes rn

minsoo knew more than anyone that he wouldn’t be able to get it this cycle ‘round the earth. perfection was the hardest thing to achieve, especially when you're talking about the life of a human. he’d lived so many lives so far, but he’d have to check with hyung to tell you exactly how many he’s running on.

bit’s and pieces came to him from time to time, from doctors to kings to violinists to spacemen, he’d lived his lives and gone his way. he’d been lucky quite a few times- scraping at what they called ‘perfection’, earning his next life better than the last. he had some sort of an idea what he was aiming for, but at the same time, he was just as clueless as a newborn baby. minsoo knew what he shouldn’t be, and that helped him in the very least.

it’s not exactly like minsoo was trying his hardest to achieve perfection. he enjoyed living through the cycle and remembering things. most of all, however, he enjoyed the sweet kiss of death that greeted him each time he passed on.

(death was very beautiful.)

though, death didn’t really like being called death. honestly, who would? maybe that’s why, upon the end of his very first cycle, he gave death a name. jaewon. jaewon was excited by that, the young face he had taken the form of turning red and with pleasantry, he smiled. (for a new soul, minsoo had done well to enamor himself to death.)

minsoo lived through each and every cycle with more and more whispers each go around. the words that echos in his ears calmed him, and ever time it ended again he would be greeted by the man he loved the most in all his lives. 

¨death cannot love.” jaewon says. 

it’s obvious how disappointed he is, minsoo would think. can death even touch a mortal man?

“i can also read your mind, you know!”

minsoo laughs at the blushing god. (i’m not a god! jaewon would say, however he’s far too embarrassed to respond at the moment.) so minsoo watches him, the red blush of his face contracting deeply with his dark hair and robes. it’s beautiful. he’s beautiful. and minsoo’s known that since the first time he died.

so he cycles. he cycles and he cycles and he experiences lives that are the lowest of the low and he experiences the most grandiose lives to ever live. he is a revolutionary, a king. he can fly through the sky and he might even be in space. and sometimes he’s alone, wilting away at some beach waiting for the day he gets to try again, gets to see jaewon again.

so right now, with his imperfect life, minsoo swings his legs back and forth, sitting on a pier. he thinks to himself about how he’s accumulated enough good to not come back as a tapeworm, and accepts the way the rest of this life will be. maybe he’ll offer advice- to souls both old and new, because minsoo hasn’t yet seen a soul as old as he was, at any rate. perfection may be difficult to achieve, but the ten thousand chances they give you more than enough make up for it. so he thinks about to tomorrow, and yesterday, and two hundred years ago. he thinks about the clouds, he thinks about the ocean. he remembers food that no longer exists, and places that haven yet been discovered. he sits, he thinks, and he waits.

and he sings.

it’s not a sad song, in any regard, but some passing tourists hear his melody and begin to cry. each note cries of nostalgia, each dip in tone yearns for something unreachable. it is in no way sad, but a hopeful lullaby. and minsoo sings, a message for jaewon who is not listening, for a man older as old as life itself.

and when he finishes, he gets up, pulls on his backpack, and heads to his part time job. the tide rising, and the beach becoming less and less crowded each minute. the sun has begun to set. minsoo doesn’t bother to stay, because he has seen much better sunsets already. besides, it wouldn’t do him well to become a slacker.

so he humms his wishful melody, and lives his life. the cycle continues.


End file.
